The Blizzard
by Molly
Summary: Ron's myserious adventures when he gets lost in the Forbidden forest
1. The Storm

The Blizzard

(prologue) 

_A/N - I know in my last fanfic I said that you wouldn't be hearing from me for some time....well, I lied. I couldn't do it. I'm addicted. .... Hey, don't laugh at me. It's true. It makes my day when I come to the fanfiction site and there is a new story there for me to read. This one is different from all my others in the fact that so far there has been no dialogue. I am terrible at dialogue. I don't know if I will be able to avoid it in further parts..but I am certainly going to try. Ok...enough with the small chitchat...you all know who I am...that my grammar and spell-check suck...and that I have very low self esteem when it comes to my HP stories..so please be nice..Also, some of you complained about formatting...I've never have this problem before because even though I do these on a webpage maker program, I always have dialogue, which means breaks alot for speaking. But this part of the story is just two paragraphs. I hope increasing the font size helps a little, but this seems like all I can do without fooling with the story....sorry_

The snowstorm had started up suddenly and unexpectedly, and Ron was, well lets face it, he was lost. He didn't know why he agreed to go into the forbidden forest with Harry in the first place. The sky looks nasty when they started out, and Ron had a feeling that something was going to go wrong, but Harry was insistent. Hagrid had asked him, he said. It would only take ten minutes and they would be back in time for their transfiguration class they had that afternoon he said. Where's your sense of adventure Ron? he said. I think my sense of adventure is frozen, Ron thought to himself as he stumbled along. They had gotten separated about two hours ago, and at the present moment, Ron had absolutely no clue where he was. He thought that he was heading back in the direction of Hogwarts, but he was far from correct. He was in fact moving the opposite way, the longer he walked, the farther he got away from his school. He had his cloak, of course, but that wasn't enough to protect him from the winds that were whipping through the forest. If he had his wand he could have made a small fire to keep himself warm, but of course, he being the smart intelligent person that he was left his wand in his room on top of his charms homework. He knew enough to know that if he stopped walking it would be the end, so he continued on. He didn't know how long he continued on like this, every minute that went by he felt his hands get colder and colder, and soon he could barely feel them anymore. And then finally, the forest ended. He stopped and looked if he could see Hogwarts, but he couldn't because of the storm. Even if there wasn't a storm, he still couldn't see it because it was on the other side of the forest, but he didn't know that. He kept on trudging on, straining to see the lights of the school. He started to walk up at hill. I don't remember a hill on the Hogwarts grounds, he wondered. And then he finally saw a light...it was very distant, but he saw it. He stumbled towards it, walking as fast as he could against the blowing wind. When he reaching the light, he could barely keep himself standing. He noticed that it wasn't the great doors of Hogwarts, but the door to a small cottage. Maybe its the door to Hagrids. That's it, it's the door to Hagrids. for all he know, it could be. His eyes were almost frozen shut, and he couldn't see barely at all. He knocked on the door as load as he could, using up all his strength. He yelled as loud as he could, trying to be heard against the howling storm behind him. Finally the door opened, but standing at the entrance was not the large body of Hagrid like he expected, but a small girl, a little younger then Ginny.The heat of the room hit him full blast, and that was the last thing he remembered as he slid to the floor, unconscious.

The School of Hogwarts was in a panic when Harry returned that night without Ron. Of course Harry blamed himself. He should have never gone with the weather like it was. He should never have gotten separated from Ron in the first place. He spent the whole night pacing the Gryffindor common room, muttering to himself. Hermione was up comforting Ginny, who was hysterical after she found out that her brother was missing, and George and Fred were all ready to set out on a search party till Dumbledore stopped them at the front door, suggesting that they wait until it stopped snowing before they did anything rash. Anything could have happened to him, the forest was full of terrible things, even in a storm such as this. The twins finally agreed to go back to their common room, only after he said he would let them join the search party the next morn. By the end of the night the whole school knew about Ron's disappearance. Even the Slytherins were worried. Even though there was tension between the two houses, the thought that someone was out there in that storm horrified them. The next morning the storm still hadn't let up, and so the search party was put off till later that day. Dumbledore hadn't even been able to send a owl out to Ron's parents, but he really didn't want to anyway. After what had happened with Ginny two years ago, he had tried to be extra safe with the Weasleys. Of course, with Ron hanging out with Harry all the time, that didn't help much. He loved Harry as a father would love a son, but he did seem to have a knack for getting into unavoidable trouble. The storm still swirled outside his window when he went to sleep that night, still trying to figure out how to address the letter. By the third day tension was growing within the castle walls. People were at each other throats, and more fights broke out in the hallways then before. Being inside all the time made people drive each others nuts, but what could they do. It was the biggest snowstorm in Britains history all the papers said, but they didn't know that, being cut off from the rest of the world. And then, on the forth day, the snow finally stopped...

_Coming soon - Part one - I don't know how soon, as to I have no clue where this story is going...but it probably will be pretty soon, due to the fact I need to write..._


	2. Mason

Blizzard 

_(part one)_

_ A/N - Ha ha ...there isn't going to be an authors note for this part of the story...I tricked you into believing there was going to be one didn't I...come one, don't deny it.. I know the truth. Oh yes..this one has dialogue, so the formatting will be a little better...I hope ....Also, I do not have a spell-grammer check on my computer. I do have a spell-check (kinda) but no grammer. As I explained in my last fanfic, on Jan 16th, 2000 my computer crashed and I lost everything on my hard drive. This included Microsoft word. I'm going to be getting it again soon, so then I will go and change it to make it grammically correct, so untill then I guess you will have to try and understand my prediciment. .... Disclaimer- as always Ron and the rest of the Hogwarts gang belong to J.K. Rowlings. I own Miranda, her friends and family, and the town of Mason. This story is a work of fiction. Any resemblance to actual events or locales or persons, living or dead, is entirely coincidental. _

Ron woke up feeling very groggy. He tried to sit up, but his head started to swim, so he quickly layed back down. What happened? he said to himself as he looked around the strange room. The last thing he remembered was walking along in the snowstorm. He didn't recognize this place at all. It didn't look like it was part of Hogwarts, or some place on the grounds. He almost jumped when he turned his head to one side and saw a girl looking at him. 

"What....who are you?" he finally spat out, he throat soar, and his voice horce. 

"Maybe I should ask the same of you. You're the one who found their way to our doorstep. Anyway, I'm Miranda and this is the village of Mason. My father is the doctor here." 

"Mason, I've never heard of that." He replied, trying to sit up. He wondered where the heck he could be. If only he had payed more attention to his geography. 

"No, don't try to sit up.." She motioned for him to lay back down on the bed. "You've been out for two days. And I'm not surprised that you haven't heard of us. Not many people have. It's very secluded. There is only one way in and out, and right now its blocked by the snow. I don't know how you found yourself here." 

"I came though the forest." He wheezed, trying not to cough. When he said this, she took and step back and looked at him with such an scared look, He didn't have a clue what he just said wrong. "What?" he asked confused. 

"You came from the forest?"

"No...I didn't come from the forest...I came through the forest. I live close to the forest, and I got lost in it the day the snowstorm started." When he said this the looked on her face turned from fear to being totally appalled.Now what, he wondered. 

"So, you're one of THOSE people?" She said, like being one of those people was like being a slug or something.

"One of what people?" He asked confused. 

"One of those people?" She said again, and then turned and left then room, leaving Ron to ponder what she was talking about. 

You could feel a cheer going through Hogwarts when everyone woke up on the forth day and the snow had stopped over night. Everywhere except for the Gryffinor tower, and the Forth year dormitories at that. When Harry woke up the first thing he saw wasn't that the snow had stopped, but that Ron's bed was empty. Seamus was going to turn around and mention the stopping on the snow, but then stopped when he saw the look on Harry's face. He didn't say anything, just walked out with Dean. Everyone had learned to stay away from Harry in those last four days. The only person he talked to was Hermione, and he was the only one she talked to. Once in a while they would talk to the Weasly twins, or Ginny, but that was about all. He was still staring out the window when the door to his dormitoy swung open and in ran Fred, or was it George, he didn't know anymore, nor did he really care at this moment. 

"Harry, I just got talking to Dumbledore and they said that since the snow finally stopped we would start the search today. You want to join? I figured I better ask." 

"I guess" he mumbled,

"Ok, we're meeting in the great hall in fifteen minutes." and with that he was gone. I guess I better be getting ready, he thought. He slipped on his robes, then grabbing his cloak and wand he ran off to find Hermione. Hermione was in her regular spot in the common room talking to Ginny. She was dressed in her cloak as well, so he assumed she was going on the search as well. He is my best friend too after all, she responded to him. When they met in the great hall some time later he noticed that not only were Fred and George there as well, but some other Gryffindors and a few 7th year Ravenclaw's that he didn't recognize. All the teachers were there including Hagrid. Dumbledore was speaking, 

"I want you all to split up into groups of five or six, and we'll split up to search the Forbidden forest. I want all of you to start heading back to the school by midday, I don't want anyone else to get lost as well. I don't want to sound pessimistic, but it has been four days, and the snow would cover up all the footprints. We can only hope." He paused, and then looked right at Harry who was standing by the door. "Harry, do you think you can find the place where you and Mr. Weasley got separated?" 

"Yes, I think so sir." Harry responded. He wasn't sure exactly when they got separated, because it was snowing, but he figured he could find somewhere near the spot. 

"All right then, that's where we will start looking. Lets go." Everyone separated out as the walked to Front door. Harry and Hermione got in a group let by Prof. McGonagall and had two other Ravenclaws in it. By the time they reached the spot, the sun was still not overhead, and there was still maybe a couple of hours before they had to start heading back. Because of the snow they didn't have to worry as much about the animals in the forbidden forest, but they still had to be careful as they made their way along. 

Of course they didn't find him, and by the late afternoon everyone had made it back to Hogwarts safely. There was a cloud of gloom that spread over the Grffindors as they walked up. Ginny jumped up when they entered, but the look of happiness from their return left her face when she saw that Ron was not with them. 

"Ginny, I'm sorry. I'm sure we'll find him tomorrow" Harry said softly, trying to sound optimistic. Ginny didn't say anything, just turned and ran towards her room, with Hermione in pursuit. 

"We'll see you later Harry" Fred said, 

"Mum told us to write here when we finished searching" continued George. They left, and Harry wandered over to their chairs over by the fire. There were other people in the common room, but they avoided him. He sat there staining at the fire, wondering were Ron was, or if he was even alive. 

Little did he know that Ron was alive. He was eating a meal that Miranda had given him about fifteen minutes ago. He still didn't know what she was talking about when she said that he was one of those people. She didn't say a word when she gave him the food, just put it down, gave him a evil look and walked out. At first he though it might have been poisoned, but after a while the hunger gave in and he started to eat. When he finished, he just kept on playing with his food, because he had nothing else to do. After what seemed like hours the door opened and in walked Miranda accompanied by a older looking man. Miranda took up the tray of food and left, leaving the two of them alone. 

So you're our little visitor from the other side of the forest." He said, looking sternly at Ron. 

"Yes" he paused, "Sir" he added just to be safe. 

"Well then boy from the forest, do you have a name?" 

"Ron Weasley" The man turned and expression on his face looked like Ron had just told him that his name was Voldemort. The man turned to leave. Right as he was out the door, Ron asked quickly, " What is wrong with the other side of the forest?" The man stopped and looked like he was trying to figure out what to say, and then he spoke 

_A/N - It's a cliffhanger ...Mhahhahahahahah *evil laugh* Now I have you hooked... _


	3. Interm

**Blizzard**

_(part deux)_

_Right as he was out the door, Ron asked quickly, " What is wrong with the other side of the forest?" The man stopped and looked like he was trying to figure out what to say, and then he spoke...._

"You know about the Great War, don't you? The one that happened two hundred years ago." Ron shook his head yes, he learned about it in his History of Magic class. Ironically enough they just learned about it right before he left. It was the largest wizard war of all time. No one really know's who started it, just that almost everyone fell victum to it in some way or another. Every full-blooded wizard family had someone in their family die in it, Ron had some great uncle die, he couldn't remember. He continued, "The people of Mason have been living in this vally since the end of the Great war. The people here were persecuted for crimes they didn't commit, and they came here for sanctuary. Nobody on the outside knows about this place, nobody from the other side of the forest. The forest is the only way to gain entry to our village, and only when the winter eclipse. That happens only once a year, and two days ago was when it happened. 

"So how will I ..." Ron started to say, but was interrupted 

"I think you need to get some rest now. Goodnite" and with that, he was gone. 

* * *

Miranda met his father as he walked out of the room. "So, who is he dad? Is he one of them?"

"I don't think he is one of them, he's just a young child." 

"Just a young child father, but he survived the Forbidden forest. We have never had anyone come here before, never. And what if he find's out who we are."

"He couldn't do anything to us Miranda, and I somehow get the feeling that he is going to be with us for a long time." and with that he walked away, leaving Miranda standing there

* * *

Harry woke up early the next morning, still in the chair in the common room. He was alone. He went up to his room, and sat down on his bed. His other three room-mates were still asleep. Laying back on the bed, he fell back to sleep again. He woke up some time later, and the room was empty and quiet. He looked at his watch, remembered it was monday,and noticed that he was late for Potions. Oh no, Snape is going to kill me, he thought as he grabed his wand, and trying to make himself presentable he ran as fast as he could to the classroom. He opened the door and slipped in. 

"Ah Mr. Potter, I am so glad you decided to grace us with your presence. You know class started ten minutes ago."

"Yes sir," Harry muttered 

"I hate do this, but we can't have people wandering in late all the time, so I have to give you detention. I will talk to you after class. Now go sit down." Harry quickly sat down, and pulled out his homework. Normally he would have protested, but he just wasn't in the mood. Class went by slower then ever, and Harry didn't feel like it would ever end. Class finally ended, and Harry waited for everyone to leave the room before he went up to talk to Snape. Hermione waited at the door for him. He really didn't remember what he yelled at him about, but he quickly left after he was done. 

"So what did Snape talked to you about?" Hermione asked as they sat down for lunch. 

"I don't remember, something about detention tomorrow night, I think, I don't remember. I can't stop thinking about Ron being missing." he said, as he started on his food. 

"Well, now that the snow has stopped, they have the ministry looking for him, there is always hope" She replied, stabbing her meat. She was trying to sound convincing, but she didn't even convince herself.

* * *

Four days had past, and they still had not found Ron, but of course we already know that because he was in the village of Mason. He still didn't know what was going on there, but every time someone in the village saw him, they whispered mysteriously. Miranda talked to him a little, but still acted like he was Satan. He was very confused about everything that was going on in the village. It wasn't natural, and that's all he knew. 

_A/N - I know this part is short, but I wanted to save you all from the horror of my cliffhanger...please please review...please...I don't want to beg *gets on her knee's* PLEASE_


	4. Coming Home

**The Blizzard**   
_(part three)_  
  
__

_A/N - Ahh...you guys miss my big long speach...I had a long winded A/N all written out for you guys..all about what I though about what was going on on fanfiction.net at the moment with the Harry Potter area..and then my computer froze and you lost it...that stinks..I know it does, so now all you get it the story..I know how disapointed you are *laugh*_

_Disclaimer- as always Ron and the rest of the Hogwarts gang belong to J.K. Rowlings. I own Miranda, her friends and family, and the town of Mason. This story is a work of fiction. Any resemblance to actual events or locales or persons, living or dead, is entirely coincidental_

* * *

A year had past and it was winter again before they knew it. Ron was finally getting to enjoy being in the village of Mason, although he still wanted to go back home more then anything. He had spent the whole year getting to know Miranda, but he still felt like they were hiding something from him. He just didn't know what. He just knew he didn't belong here, Even though the people here finally were beginning to accept him, he still didn't feel at home. He knew he had to return, even if his family did think him to be dead. 

* * *

The did think he was dead, well most of them anyway. Ron's mother certainly didn't. She wouldn't believe he was dead even if they had the body. Harry didn't believe it, and neither did Hermione, on the outside anyway. She pretended for Harry's sake. She was always the rational one of the group. Over the summer Harry and Hermione had written back and forth to each other that Hegwig was about to go on strike by the school started up again. The fifth year started up again, and everything was the same, except for the fact that Ron's bed was taken out of the dormitory. Harry figured that they thought that Ron was never coming back, and how he wanted to prove them wrong, he just didn't know how

* * *

Ron was planning to prove them wrong, and he was going to do it soon. Fall turned into winter, and the day had come for him to leave. It was the day of the winter solstice, and the only day where the entrance through the forbidden forest would be open for him to pass through. If he missed this day he would be stuck there for another year, and that would mean it would be his sixth year at Hogwarts, and he didn't want that. He didn't have his wand, and he hadn't practiced magic in a year. The people of Mason were of wizarding blood, but they lived like muggles. The magic had been forgotten as the years went by. That is why they were so afraid of him when he first arrived, because he knew magic. They knew enough of Hogwarts, and that it laid beyond the forest. That is what they were afraid of. And so, because of that he had lived like a muggle for a year. It certainly wasn't as hard as he thought it would be. He was lucky that he didn't bring his wand with him, because knowing the village like he did, they probably would have left him out in the storm if they knew he was a wizard. And so, today was the last day he would be spending here.   


"Do you have to go?" Miranda asked, as he was packing up what little he had. "Why do you have to go back to that place?"  


"It's not that bad" he said, laughing. "Anyway, that's where I belong. I miss my friends"  


"Tell me about your friends again?" She said, sitting down on his bed.   


"you just want me to procrastinate don't you. Just let me finish up my packing, and I will tell you again. I don't know why you want to know, it's not that interesting." He put the last item into his bag, and then sat down on the bed beside her. "Have I told you about my third year yet?"  


"Yea, about five times, but tell me again." So he told her again. He told her about Sirus, Pettegrew, and the dementors. Before he had time to finish though, Miranda's father came in to interrupt them.   


"Ron, I believe it is time for you to leave. The sun has almost set."  


"Right Doctor, Thank you for letting me stay here for the last year? Ron replied, picking up his bag. They went outside, where the rest of the small village was gathering.   


"The forest is that way." The doctor said, pointing towards a group of tree's that Ron had never noticed before. After he said his good-byes, which was quite long one with Miranda, who still was convinced he should stay, he started towards them, then turned around and waved. Everyone waved back, and he continued walking, till he was totally inside the forest. He turned around, just as he saw the village disappear into the mist. Not wanting to look back again, he walked right into the depths of the forbidden forest. He walked on for about an hour in the darkness, and he knew why is was called the forbidden forest. At every sound he would turn around. He didn't know what kind of things he would meat in there. At least it wasn't a full moon, so he didn't have to worry about werewolves. Oh how he wished he had his wand now. Then he would at least know how to protect himself. He was completely defenseless. All he had was his bag of clothes, and that certainly wasn't going to help him much against attackers. He pulled his hood over his head, and following the starts he lead himself North to Hogwarts. Finally after what seemed like hours of walking he saw the turrets of Hogwarts looming over the tree's. He sped up till he was at the edge of the forest. He walked out into the grounds of Hogwarts. It was completely silent. Since it was still night, everyone was asleep, even Hagrid who's lights in his cottage were out. All of a sudden he heard a noise behind him, and as quick as his legs would go he ran up the great doors of the castle, and banged against it as hard as he could. 

* * *

Prof. McGonagall was just about to turn herself in for the night when suddenly she heard a load knocking that sounded like it was coming from the great doors. I wonder who it could be at this time of night, she thought as she pulled on her robes and then muttering to herself, she hurried downstairs to the front hall. She slowly opened the door, holding her wand in her hand, not sure who would be there, and who was there certainly wasn't who she expected.   


"Ron?" she cried out when she saw him standing there. She quickly opened the door for him to come in. As soon as he was in, he collapsed exhausted on the floor. She picked him up, and took him to the infirmary. She knocked on the door till Madam Pomfrey finally came to open it.  


"What is it? You're going to wake up the students." Then she saw who she was holding. "Oh my, this is a surprise. We better get him in here. I suppose someone should go get Albus."   


"I'll go do that right now, but whatever you do, don't let anyone know he is back. It will cause quite a stir." she said, as she laid Ron down on one of the beds.  


"Don't worry, the only students in here are two Hufflepuff first years. They won't know him anyway." Poppy replied, as she closed the curtain surrounding where Ron was sleeping.   


"All right, I'll come back when I come back from talking to Albus." McGonagall said, as she left the room. 

* * *

When Harry woke up the next morning, it started out as a normal day at Hogwarts, but as soon as he opened up the curtains, he knew it wasn't going to be. Seamus was the only one in the room, and he looked up from tying him shoes as Harry stepped off his bed.   


"So, did you hear the rumor?" Seamus said, going back to his shoes.   


"What rumor? I just got up, remember?" Harry replied, getting a clean robe from his trunk.   


"Oh yea, the rumor is that Ron's back." This certainly got Harry's attention.   


"Are you serious?"   


"That's what Allisha said." Allisha was Seamus friend Justin's sister, who was in Hufflepuff. "She was in the infirmary last night when she said Prof. McGonagall came in with someone. She said it looked like Ron."  


"How would she know what Ron looks like. She is only a first year?"  


"I don't know" Seamus replied defensively. "That's just what she said. Why don't you go down to the Infirmary and find out yourself."   


"I will do that." Harry replied, quickly finishing getting dressed, and then rushed out the door. He hurried as fast as he could to the infirmary, but right as he was about to open the door, the door opened from the inside and out walked Prof. Snape.   


"Going somewhere Harry?" He asked.  


"No, yes...I was just ..."  


"There is really nothing to see here, why don't you go back to breakfast."  


"Yes sir." Harry replied, turning around and walking slowly back to the Great hall. What were they hiding? He asked himself as he sat down in his place beside Hermione. Could he be dead, and they found the body, but a year later. why would they bring it to Hogwarts. That would be nasty. But it might not even involve Ron. It might just be something that theydidn't want anyone to know about, that must be it.   


* * *

  
_ending A/N - It isn't finished..It's almost finished, but not yet, obviously, since Harry still doesn't know that Ron is alive. I will get to that in my next part, when I think of a way to make an emotional return..Emotion isn't my high-spot..if you hadn't noticed. So, untill then REVEIW.if you like it, and if you don't...then I will be sad_


	5. He has returned

**The Blizzard**   


**_(Part four-B)_**

_A/N = Guess what, this isn't the last part, I thought of a perfect continuation, but I just wanted to get the next part up so people don't decide to have a killin. I thought of the next part in a dream I had, it was a hilarious dream. I was in this boat fishing, and on this boat were also Harry and Draco. They were constantly arguing about fishing, for some reason or another. Sitting there on the boat, fishing and arguing. I was driving the boat. Finally I had enough and told them to shut-up. It was the first Harry Potter dream I ever had, amazing as that sounds. I had a dream once that I was a wizard, but it didn't involve Harry. Don't ask me how this dream gave me an idea for this story, but it did, and thank god for that. Disclaimer : Everything belongs to J.K and well, the only thing I own is the idea of the story and the village of Mason that isn't really in this part at all.>_   


Ron finally woke up. It was morning. The only reason he could tell was because of the light that was shinning through the white curtains that were surrounding his bed This didn't look like his room in Mason. He had no clue where he was, then he remembered last night. Did he really make it back to Hogwarts. He pulled back the curtain. He did. He was in the infirmary, a place he knew quite well, because of all the times he had visited Harry there. There were two other students across the room from him. He figured they were first years because he didn't recognize them. He quickly closed the curtain before they saw him. Not long after he heard some footsteps, and peaking out he saw Madam Pomfrey came into the room from a side door. 

"Mindy, Allisha, you may go now. Hurry to the Great Hall, breakfast starts in fifteen minutes." She gave them one more look over, and then opened the door so they could leave. Then he heard her walk over to his bed, and he quickly laid back down and pretended to be asleep. Through the slits in his eyes her saw he look over him, then close the curtains. He opened his eyes and stared up at the white ceiling above him. About ten minutes later he heard the door open, and about five sets of footsteps came into the room.   


Headmaster Dumbledore, when Prof. McGonagall woke him up the night before with the news that the youngest Weasely son had returned, he didn't waste any time before he sent off an owl to Ron parents. They had arrived about five minutes before, and him, Prof. McGonagall and Snape (don't ask me why Snape, but that's who Harry runs into in the last part, so he had to be in there somewhere) were talking the Weasleys down to the infirmary. 

"He's still asleep right now" Madam Pomfrey whispered when they entered the room. 

"May I just have a look at him?" Mrs. Weasley said, her voice breaking, as she glanced over to the curtains surrounding Rons bed. 

"I suppose that won't hurt." Madam Pomfrey said, in a voice that really said that she believed that it would do all the harm in the world. 

"Severus, would you go get the other three Weasley children and bring them up here, I believe they are in the Great hall at the moment." 

"Yes, of course" Snape said, his voice straining. He had no desire to go get the other Weasley children. The trouble that family had caused him. He grumbled as he walked out of the room. Of course, who did he run into as soon as the door closed, his favorite person in the whole world, Harry Potter. "Going somewhere Potter?" 

"Yes...no...I was just..." he said, stumbling over his words for some reason. 

"There is nothing to see here. Why don't you go back to breakfast." 

"Yes Sir" Harry replied, turned around, and slowly walked back in the direction he had come. Snape waited till he was out of site, and then he took the long way to the great hall. He arrived and went over to the Gryffindor table, putting his hands on both the Weasley children and making them jump. 

"I am suppose to come and bring you to the infirmary, you too Miss Weasley" He said in his not so amused voice. Fred and George looked at each other, then stood up, shrugging. They followed Snape out of the room. 

"I wonder what that's all about?" Hermione asked Harry when they were done. "You think it has anything to do with Ron?" 

"I don't know, it could. Seamus said there was a rumor that he had returned." 

"I heard that too" Lavender interrupted from the other side of Hermione. 

"Me too" said a forth year a couple seats down. 

"Am I always the last to know things?" Hermione mumbled. 

"Yes" Harry laughed, "But that doesn't mean we don't love you" 

"Ha ha Harry, very funny"   


* * *

  
About the time all this was happening Ron decided that he might pretend he was waking up. He slowly opened one eye and then the other. As soon as his mother saw that he was awake, she grabbed him in a big hug, sobbing 

"You're alive, thank god you're alive" Maybe waking up wasn't such a good idea after all. "Where have you been for the last year?" 

"It's a long story Mum" He said, finally wiggling out of her grasp. Suddenly the door opened and George, Fred, and Ginny came rushing in. 

"RON!" The three of them said in unison, and ran over to him. "Where have you been" 

"What happened?" 

"We were so worried about you" (that was Ginny of course) So after Madam Pomfrey checked him over, he told everyone the shortened version of what had happened to him. Everyone was staring at him with confused looks on their faces, everyone except Dumbledore. 

"Yes, Mason, I remember reading about them in a book once. Didn't know the village still existed." 

"So you believe me?" Ron said hopefully. 

"Of course I believe you. It's a perfectly logical explanation. Now if you feel up to it, I believe breakfast is in progress. Prof. Snape would you please take these four down to the Great Hall, I would like to speak to Mr. and Ms. Weasley alone." 

"Yes, of course" Snape replied, trying to sound hospitable. What was he today, the freakin nanny. They can find the Great Hall by themselves. He told them this and after they were gone, he hurried off to his own office, glad to finally be alone. 

"So you're telling me that my son had spend the last year in an invisible village somewhere in the forbidden forest?" Ms. Weasley said as soon as the children left the room. 

"Molly, please, I'm sure there is a good reason for this?" Mr. Weasley said, putting his hand on his wife shoulder. 

"But it just doesn't make any sense." 

"It makes perfect sense, there just has never been a situation such as this." They both turned around when Dumbledore said this, forgotten he was there. 

"It does?" They both said at the same time. 

"Oh yes, it does"   
  


_Ending A/N - OH look, a cliffhanger, I am so so sorry, it's just that...well, I have no excuses except I wanted to get this posted ASAP, so you all don't go on thinking that I would let Voldemort get away with my first conclusion. Let me tell you he was very disappointed in this one, but I posted the first one, so he can't complain. He's here with me right now eating my Raisins, hey, put that book back, he won't leave my school books alone, I don't know why he cares about Biology, you'd think, being a great and Powerful wizard he would know that kind of stuff, but obviously not. "NO Voldie, a nematode is not a type of frog, it's a worm" Sheesh, you'd think, but anyway, he said he would really appreciate it if you would review my story, and I'd got to go, he's gotten into my roommates chocolate, he's like a little dog, I swear>_


	6. The Year

**Blizzard**

**_(Part Five)_**

_A/N - Sometime...I wonder if you people even care. why do I do this ? Can someone explain it to me, please, because I am losing interest. Unless someone convinces me to write another part, well, I don't know what I am going to do. That's all I have to say, enjoy, I hope_

_Disclaimer : It belongs to me, all me...pauses> Ok, it doesn't ..ot belongs to J.K. Rowling and associates..whoever that may be. You got it out of me >_   


* * *

  
"Ron, come on," Ginny called out to her favorite older brother as she rushed to the Great hall. Ron was wandering farther and farther behind her, and Fred and George had already disappeared in front of her. He kept on getting distracted. "Things haven't changed that much in a year." He shrugged and ran up to where she was. Oh, it was good to be back. Finally they reached the Great hall. Ginny looked in and noticed that Fred and George had already sat down in their regular places and had pulled up a place for Ron. "Hey, lets see if we can trick them" She pulled off her wizard hat and handed it to Ron, who pushed it down on his head, covering his head. He smiled and winked, knowing what she had planned. She looked in and George winked at her.

"You think they will fall for it ?" Ron asked, looking into the Hall

"Herman will probably figure it out. But Harry " She started to giggle.

"What?"

"Nothing, you'll figure it our soon enough. Come on" She motioned for him to follow her into the room. They walked over to the Gryffindor table. All the students at the other three tables looked up as they passed. Ginny sat down in her regular chair and Ron sat in the chair right beside George.

"So why did you guys have to go ?" Harry asked when they had all sat down.

"There was someone we had to pick up " Ginny motioned towards Ron. Both Harry and Hermione gave him a look over. Harry gave him a strange look, but Hermione gasped, and Ginny quickly grabbed her, and whispered something in her ear. She looked back up and winked and Ron's direction.

"So who is he ?" Harry said looking from Ron, Ginny to Hermione and then back to Ron again. All of them were trying not to burst out laughing. He didn't see anything funny. He really had no idea who the boy who came with Ginny was. He recognized him, but he couldn't quite place it.

"Harry" Ginny started to speak but broke down in giggles. "You remember My" another bough of giggles "brother Ron" she started laughing so hard, she had to stop and catch her breath. Harry turned about as red as Ron's hair and placed his face on the table, almost sticking his hair in his eggs. Hermione patted him on the back.

"It's okay Harry, it happens to the best of us." Then she got up, and walking over, came and gave Ron a hug. "So where have you been the last year?" She asked, pushing George out of the way and taking his seat.

"It's a long story" He replied, taking off Ginny's hat and handing it back to her. By this time the whole Gryffindor table and some of the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff had crowded around. "Well, after I was mysteriously left in the woods to wander on my own, I thought I saw a light, it was a small village. This village turned out to only be visible one day of the year."

"Kind like Brigadoon?" Hermione interrupted.

"Brigadoon?" Most of the non-muggle born students said, looking over at her confused.

"It's a muggle musical, about a village in scotland that only appears once in a hundred years, only to them it's only a day" She turned back to Ron.

"Kinda, I guess" He shrugged. "Only a year here was a year there."

"So you spend the whole year in a invisible village, cool" Seams said. Right then the bell meaning breakfast was over rung and everyone stood up.

"Class time" Hermione said, jumping up. "Potions, our favorite class" Everyone there looked at her like she was crazy. "I'm sarcastic, sheesh" Everyone stood up and headed for the door. Ron walked back between Harry and Hermione. It was good to be back, but there was still one thing that was on his mind, Miranda.

* * *

"I don't understand how this makes sense" Mrs. Weasley was saying to Prof. Dumbledore about the same time as all this was happening.

"It's not that easy to understand. Things like this are hard to figure out, and they don't happen that much, even in the wizarding world. There is a reported rumor of a vanishing village off in the forbidden forest. A group of renegade wizards made it back in the Great War."

"The Great War" Mr. Weasley gasped, "But that was hundreds and hundreds of years ago."

"Yes it was, so the people there probably don't remember why they are there. The thing is, we don't know. People have seen this village, but no one has been there, especially for a year. Most people don't go with the village when it disappears."

"Then why Ron?"

"That's what the Ministry is going to want to know, and they won't learn anything without Ron's cooperation" He sighed, and looked around the room. This was getting more complicated all the time. " I'll send you an owl if anything else comes up, but if you want you can return home now."

"Yes, I suppose that is the best" Mr. Weasley said.

"But what about Ron, will he have to stay back a year?" Mrs. Weasley asked. Prof. Dumbledore thought about this for a couple of seconds.

" I suppose that would be the best option, but other arrangements might be able to be made. I'm sure some of the other Professors would be happy to tutor him, and maybe by the end of the year he would be able to be at a sixth year level." He turned to Prof. McGonagall who was standing by the door.

"I suppose that might work"

"Good, now any other questions" He looked over at the Weasleys.

"No, I suppose not" They both got up, and walked to the door. Prof. McGonagall opened it for them, and they were gone.

"Albus, what are we going to do now?"

"I don't know, but things can't get any worse, can they? At least he's back, right?"

"Yes, I suppose that's true." She sighed, "Well, I have to get to class. First year Hufflepuffs, this ought to be fun"

* * *

The rest of the year went fast, and soon it was the summer, and then the summer went by and it was school time again. After tons of work on his part, by the time they got on the train for their sixth year, Ron was up to speed with the rest of his grade. He spend many evening and evenings during the summer, trying to learn all the spells he'd missed that year. He got together with Hermione a lot over the summer as well, her being his personal tutor. He certainly liked that Hermione reminded him of Miranda, he didn't know why, but she did. He didn't know why he missed her so much, it wasn't like they got along really well when he was there. It took her about half a year to stop thinking he was evil, but after that they got along. Now that he thought about it, they got along really well. Oh well, he better get over it, because he probably would never see her again.

School started up again, and things were normal, well as normal as they can be in a school for witchcraft and wizardry _A/N - wow, I've used that sentence in three of my stories now *gasp*> _Halloween came and went, as did Christmas, and soon it was the winter equinox. Ron caught himself staring off into the forbidden forest at least once a day. Once he actually tried to figure out if he walked away, if he could find where the city of Mason would be. it was getting worse as the time went on, he'd thing about it more and more each day. Crazy thoughts kept on sneaking into his head, like maybe he could go out and visit the village for one day, and then leave before nightfall, but he knew that wasn't possible, because truthfully enough, he didn't know where it was. He didn't know what to do, and it was driving him crazy

* * *

_So, what do you think should happen? Should Ron risk his life and limb to see if he can find the village again, so should he be a good boy and just forget about it and get on with his life ? Only time will tell, and this fanfic of course>_

_Copywrited 2000 ~ MollyCo._


	7. Conclusion - Going back

** The Blizzard**

_(conclusion)_

_Okay, now this is the part I had fun writing, this is the ending. Well, for this story anyway. There is going to be a sequel to it. I've started it already. But I am getting ahead of myself. So finally, after many months of hard labor my story has come to close. I hope you had as fun reading it as I had fun writing it. And so...onward Christian Soldier ...*grins* >_

_Disclaimer - really, look at the beginning of all my other fics..it's not like who owns what is going to change or anything. Harry Potter and company will always be owned by J.K. Rowling till the end of time >_   


Ron couldn't sleep. It was the night before the Spring Equinox and he couldn't sleep for anything. He looked over and saw Harry sleeping soundly in the bed beside him. Harry's life was so easy. Well, not in the typical sense since his parents were dead and such, but he had not real problems. He had a girl-friend, he knew what he wanted in life. Not that Ron wanted to be him or anything. He sighed and walked over to the window and looked out over the forest. It was as if it was calling to him. Tonight was the night. If he wanted to find the village this is when he needed to it. A voice in the back of his head kept telling him to go back to bed, but he pushed it out of the way. He needed to take a walk. He put on his robes, grabbed his wand and make his way out of the Gryffindor tower and into the corridor. Making his way through the school, he soon found himsef out in front of the forbidden forest. One part of him was saying go back to bed, this was stupid, you could get yourself killed, and another part was saying to go, go find the village of Mason, you will regret it if you don't. Finally one side won and he started into the forest. He wandered around for who knows how long. He didn't even feel scared. He knew he wasn't lost even though he had no idea where he was going. Suddenly he got a freaky feeling that someone was watching him. You know, those feelings that make you get goosebumbs and the hair on the back on your neck stand up. He turned around as fast as he could, but there wasn't anyone there. 

"Anyone there?" He called out loudly, knowing full well he wouldn't get a response. God, his imagination was overacting again. He kept on walking, but he couldn't shake the feeling. Then he heard a branch snap behind him. He spun around, his wand in his hand. "Who is it? I'm armed! " He yelled in a shaky voice. Stepping out the shadows came a figure draped in a cloak. The figure pulled down the hood and standing in front of him was Hermione. 

"What are you doing here?" He cried, lowering his wand. 

"I might ask you the same thing." She replied, indignantly. 

"Couldn't sleep, It's none of your business really." 

"You're in the middle of the forbidden forest Ron, don't tell me you couldn't sleep." 

"All right" He grumbled. " I wanted to fine the village of Mason again . Now are you coming with me or not" He glared out her. 

"All right, I'll come with you" She sighed. "This is crazy you know" They started to walk. Soon the sun started to rise and he knew the day was about to begin. He say a break in the tree's and started to walk towards it, knowing that it was the correct way to go. He was right. On the edge of the trees there was a meadow, and in the meadow was the village of Mason. It was a little past daybreak and village was starting it's daily routine. He saw the town baker making his goods, and the the shopkeepers opening their shops. It looked exactly like he remembered. Holding on to Hermiones hand he pocketed his wand and made his way to the doctors house. Knocking on the door he stood back, waiting for someone to answer. The door slowly opened. 

"Who is it?" Came a tired whisper. A small head looked out the door. "Oh my god, Ron" It gasped when she saw him. The door was flung open and a small girl threw herself into Rons arms. Hermione eyed her with suspicion. She has light brown hair that flowed to her waist, and light skin, almost as light as Malfoys. "Why did you come back?" She asked, finally stepping away from him. 

" I had to" He replied. He knew it sounded stupid, but he couldn't think of anything else to say in such a situation. 

"Well come in..come in" She dragged him into the house with Hermione in tow. "If anyone sees you outside in those " she looked Ron up and down. " I don't know what they would say." She led them into a small living room. Motioning to Hermione to take the chair, she sat down beside Ron on a covered bench. She still hadn't let go of his hand. It's funny, thought Hermione, but they do look so perfect together. "Who is your friend?" She looked over at Hermione, placing her head on Ron's shoulder, and staring at her with her bright green eyes. So like Harry's, she thought. 

"This is Hermione, Hermione, this is Miranda." 

"Hey" Hermione said, feeling like she didn't fit in. 

"Ron, why did you come, what if you get stuck here again?" 

"I don't know, I had to come, you know. Thinking, maybe, praying, that you could come back with me." Hermione could see Miranda's face fall.   


"I can't" 

"Why not ?" 

"Oh, it's so hard to explain. No one is allowed to leave this village" 

"What about me then?" 

"Oh you could leave because you didn't live here. You didn't want to stay. I'm not allowed to leave because this is my home." 

"Then" He paused like he was trying to figure out what to say next, " Then I'm going to stay with you." Both Miranda and Hermione gasped at the same time. 

"Ron, I won't let you" She grabbed both his hands. "Don't you want to become a wizard.You talked so highly of that when you here before. Won't they miss you?" 

"If that's the only way I can be with you, then it's worth it." He couldn't believe what he was saying, but yet it felt all true. Sure, they would miss him, but what was he, just another Weasley brother. Now Harry and Hermione on the other hand, well, they had each other. He looked over at Hermione and wondered what was going on in her head right now. "Hermione, I know I am making the right choice." She just stared at him, still in shock. 

"Ron, you're not serious. What about Harry, me, your family." 

"You and Harry have each other.Mum and Dad have my other siblings. I've finally realized I'm happy, I know what I'm doing." 

"If this is what you want Ron," She couldn't think of anything else to say. She normally had a remark for every occasion, but now she was speechless. She knew it would be pointless to try and convince him otherwise. He had already made his decision. He looked happy, she didn't want to make him unhappy just for her own personal selfishness. 

"I want you to do me a favor though." 

"What?" She said, her voice almost in a whisper. 

"Please take care of Ginny for me." 

"Of course, anything else." 

"Give her my wand also" He took it out of his robe. "And she can have my owl. I won't be needing it any longer." He handed his wand over to her. 

"I'll do that." She replied, pocketing the wand. Why did she have to hear him sneaking out of the commons room. Why did she have to follow him. But if she hadn't followed him, who would there be there to tell them where he had gone when everyone woke up the next morning and found their beds empty. Who was to tell them that he wasn't dead again, but gone off to some invisible village and didn't plan on coming back. Yeap, that's right, good old reliable Hermione. How was she going to tell Harry. She decided to cross that bridge when she came to it 

They spent the next couple of hours talking, till the the clock in the village square started to strike high noon. "It's time" Miranda whispered. Ron got up and quickly gave Hermione a hug. She breathed in, trying to memorize his smell, so that she wouldn't forget him. Pictures you have, smell and feeling are things you soon forget. Soon mist started to surround them, and when Hermione could see again she was standing in the middle of the meadow, alone. She fell to her knee's and just cried. She couldn't believe she had just lost her best friend. 

After she had regained her composer, she stood up and slowly made her way back to Hogwarts. Strangely enough she didn't have any trouble finding it, and before it was even supper time, she found herself on the front lawn. Opening the front door, who did she see, but Professor McGonagall. 

"Miss Granger" she cried. "Where have you been. We have been searching for you all day. Where is Mr. Weasley? " At the mention of Ron's name she burst into tears again. 

"I need to see Professor Dumbledore." She said between sobs. 

"He's busy right now, can this wait?" Hermione held out Rons wand, and Prof. McGonagall understood immediately. "Of course, come with me." She quickly let the way to Dumbledores office and let her in. "Miss Granger to see you sir." 

"Send her in" She opened the door and Hermione entered. She had never been in his office before, and if she had been in better spirits she might have noticed how amazing it was, but her mind was on other things at the time. "He choose to stay, didn't he?" Dumbledore said as soon as the were alone. She shook her head yes. Dumbledore sighed. "I had a feeling this would happen." 

"I tried to convince him sir, but he wouldn't listen." 

"I know it's not your fault Hermione. It was fate, don't blame yourself." He stood up. "Now why don't you go back to your common room. I'm sure you're really tired." 

"Yes Sir. " she whispered, turned and left the room. She walked slowly to the Gryffindor room. Saying the password, she entered, and noticed the place was almost empty except for a few people, two of them being Harry and Ginny who were in their regular place by the fire. Harry jumped up when he saw her enter. 

"Hermione, You look horrible " He said as she practically threw herself into his arms. She supposed she did look pretty bad, wandering in the forbidden forest almost all night and all day. She was feeling so very physically and emotionally weak. "Where is Ron, is he with you?" 

"He's gone Harry, He's gone" She sobbed into his robes. 

"What do you mean he's gone?" He asked, leading her over to the chairs. 

"He's gone, he's gone back that village. He choose to stay. I tried to convince him, but he didn't listen to me." 

"Hermione, this isn't funny." Harry said seriously. 

"I'm not joking Harry, I'm serious." She turned to Ginny who looked like she was about to cry. "He told me to give you this" She handed him Ron's wand. This pushed her over the edge. Bursting into tears, she grabbed the wand and ran as fast as she could up the girls dormitory stairs. Hermione got up and walked over to the window. It looked over the forest, the view from the tower almost as far as the eagle flies. Feeling someone behind her she looked up and saw Harry standing there. He slipped his arms around her, and they just stood there "Good bye Ron, I hope you have made the right decision" She whispered, praying that wherever he was, in the world between worlds, that he could hear her. 

* * *

Years had past, year and years and years. Harry and Hermione had graduated, gotten married, not to each other, and had children. Ron was wrong when he said that they had each other, for in reality, him leaving had only driven them apart. They didn't realize it, but it happened. And they never did get over his absence, no one did. It was as he was dead, for they believed they would never see him again, but that's not what the fates had in mind. But that is a completely different story   


_YES..It's finally done...so, what did you think. I enjoyed this part so much more then the others. Someone said that Hermione wasn't emotionally enough for them in the second part. I thought I certainly made her pretty emotional in this part. Anyway, as I said in my first authors note, I hope you had as much reading this as I did writing it. I have a second sequel coming up soon. About a man named Jeremy who finds himself in the village of Mason. Anyway, I better go, it's late, and I have class in the morning. I just needed to finish this before I went to bed, just in case I lost my inspiration. The words were just flowing tonight. I don't know what came over me. humm, anyway yawns> until my next story, this is Molly, signing out.>_

_Copywrite 2000 MollyCo~_


End file.
